Muerdago De Amor
by viridianaln9
Summary: Dos veces que Superman y Batwoman estuvieron debajo del muérdago sin saber quién en realmente eran, y la primera vez que si sabían. Superman X FemBatman Traduccion of Mistletoe Love


**Muerdago De Amor**

Resumen: Dos **veces que Superman y Batwoman estuvieron debajo del muérdago sin saber quién en realmente eran, y la primera vez que si sabían. Superman FemBatman**

Note: **Okay so esta es la traducción de mi historia Mistletoe Love. Díganme como quedo para traducir la otra parte de la historias con esta serie.**

Negación: **No soy dueña de Young Justice o los Justice League le pertenecen a DC Comics and Cartoon Network y tampoco soy dueña de los Avengers o Ultimate Spiderman le pertenecen a Marvel y Disney. Y tampoco soy dueña de los X-Men o Fantastic Four, le pertenecen a Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Muerdago De** **Amor**

 _1_

Fiesta eran algo que Brianna Wayne se tuvo que acostumbrar siendo la Princesa De Ciudad Gothica. Ella fue invitada por Lex Luthor a la fiesta de Navidad en Metrópolis y no pudo decir que no por ella había aceptado la invitación de Oliver Queen unos días antes. Era algo que ella aborrecía de los Meses Feriados, que tenía que venir a muchos eventos y fiestas para satisfacer a todos, cuando lo que ella realmente quiere es desaparecer y patrullar su ciudad.

-Así, Brianna debemos saber sobre unos maridos potenciales, que tengas escondidos?- Las Senora Dike le pregunto.

-Todavía no.-Brianna le contestó. Esta era la razón que ella odiara las fiestas, siempre le pregunta sobre el matrimonio. Ella vio alrededor y vio que Lex venía a donde ella estaba.

-Mira Brianna, ayi viene Lex.- Le dijeron y Brianna trataba de no hacer mala cara.

En el otro lado de la fiesta, Reportero del Daily Planet, Clark Kent trabajaba tomando notas de las personas presentes. El no quería estar aquí, pero Lois había venido y el tenia siempre el presentimiento que iba a tratar algo. Eso y no le tenía fe a Luthor. Lo único que le gustaba era la comida. Vio alrededor a todas las personas y no podía creer lo que veía. El vio a Luthor con dos copas en sus manos caminaba hacia algo o alguien.

-Mira, a Luthor tratando de echarle los perros a la Princesa de la Ciudad Gótica.- Lois dijo apareciendo del nada junto de el.

-La Princesa De La Cuidad Gótica?- Clark le pregunto.

"Si, ella regreso hace dos años, estudiaba fuera.- Lois le dijo. –Estuvo en el noticiero, debes en cuando, fue a unas citas románticas hace unos meses con Oliver Queen.-

-Oh, yo no lo sabía.- Clark le dijo.

-En serio, Smallville obtén un programa!- Lois le dijo y Clark trato de no decir algo y solo se arregló sus lentes, cuando vio giro su atención donde Luthor estaba. El escondía a alguien de su mirada.

Brianna estaba aburrida; Luthor no paraba de hablar de sí mismo. El había oído mejores monólogos de Poison Ivy.

-Eso es muy interesante Lex.- Ella le dijo con la sonrisa más fingida que podía hacer.

-Yo nada más estoy diciendo Brianna, que podemos hacer millones con este negocio y tu aquí en Metrópolis.- él le dijo

-Me puedes disculpar me tengo que maquillar la nariz-Brianna le dijo.

-Claro- él le dijo y ella sabía que lo había molestado un poco. Brianna camino y se fue al baño.

Clark volvió su mirado a Luthor y vio que ya estaba solo inesperadamente. El agarro mas palabras de los presente, y vio si todo estaba bien, y lo hacía muy feliz.

Brianna salió del baño de mujeres y vio alrededor. Ella vio que Luthor venia otra vez a su lado, ella trato de esconderce de él y ella vio y agarro la primera mano de la primera persona que estaba cerca y sonrio.

-Oh, me encantaria bailar.- Ella dijo y vio que Luthor se dio la vuelta. Ella se movió con su pareja misteriosa hacia la pista de baile.

-Um…realmente yo no sé bailar.- ella escucho y alzo su mirada arriba viendo un hombre con lentes grandes, y un traje mal ajustado viéndola muy tímidamente.

-? Solo balancéate de un lado al otro, puedes hacer eso verdad?-

-Si.- Él le contestó y la agarro de la cintura y Brianna le puso una mano en el hombre y sus manos se abracaron. Empezaron a balancearse y Brianna se sentía bien, sentía seguridad por una razón y podía darse cuenta que el hombre era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-Gracias.- Ella le dijo. –Mi nombre es Brianna Wayne.-

-C…Clark Kent.- el contesto

Él estaba sorprendido. Estaba bailando con la Princesa de la Ciudad Gótica. Era muy bella, usaba un vestido negro con un corte en el muslo que iba para bajo, pero a él estaba hechizado por sus ojos que se veían acosados pero había uno luz allí.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Señor Kent- ella le dijo.

-Clark.- él le dijo.

-Bien, usted dígame Brianna entonces- Ella le dijo con una sonrisa que era sincera, y Clark no pudo más que regresarle la sonrisa. Otra canción comenzó y ellos siguieron bailando. Brianna estaba escondida de todos en el cuarto. Ella poso su cabeza en el hombre de Clark y una sonrisa llena de paz apareció en su rostro. Clark solo la sostuvo un poco más fuerte, no podía creer que fácil la mujer cabía en sus brazos. Algo que no debería pensar porque ella realmente no le haría caso a un chico de pueblo.

Cuando termino la canción, se separaron y ella sonrió.

-Gracias, Clark.- ella le dijo.

-De nada, Brianna- El contestó. Se iban a mover a otro lugar cuando oyeron el suspiro de muchas personas. Brianna los miro y se dio cuenta que miraban hacia arriba. Alzo la mirada al mismo tiempo que Clark y arriba de ellos había un muérdago.

-Um…no debemos hacerlo si no quieres.- él dijo. –Dijo...-

-Es tradición Clark.- Ella respondió y le causaba gracia como se puso rojizo el pobre hombre.

-Está bien.- él dijo. Brianna se puso de puntitas con toda la intención de besarle la mejilla pero se movieron y se besaron en los labios. Sintieron una chispa entre ellos y no fue por mucho tiempo. Se miraron y ella tuvo un poco rubor en las mejillas y Clark estaba todo rojo.

-Feliz Navidad, Clark.- ella le murmuro cuando se iba, pero Clark la escucho.

-Feliz Navidad, Brianna.- El murmuro también.

#

La mañana siguiente; en el Mansión Wayne como ella había tomado un jet en el noche para regresar a Gótica. Alfred le puso el periódico enfrente de ella.

-Parase, que los periódicos tiene unos interesante titulares, Señorita Wayne.- Alfred le dijo.

-?En serio?- ella le pregunto, y agarro el periódico con el Titular que leía.

 **Princesa De Gótica Besa a Hombre Misterioso**

En la foto era ella y Clark, pero él estaba volteado, y nadie le veía el rostro. Brianna sintió una sonrisa venir a su rostro y toco sus labios inconscientemente sin darse cuenta que Alfred alzo una ceja sin hacer comentario.

En Metrópolis Clark leyó el artículo y también sonria. Al mismo tiempo suspiro porque nunca se acercaría a la mujer otra vez. El sabía que solo era un sueño.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

2

Batwoman sabía que era una mal idea. ? Quien en el mundo dejaba que los héroes más poderosos en el mundo tener una fiesta de Navidad? Ella había sido minoría en los votos por los fundadores, ella solo lo quería romperle las caras a los criminales.

-Vamos, Bats deja decir una gruñona.- Flash dijo ensenarle una gorrita de Santa Claus, pero sus mirada de muerte hizo que se moviera lejos.

Durante la fiesta y muchos fracasos de los otros héroes tratar de hacerla mover. Ella se fue a las sombras. Vio cómo se movían los otros y si adentro de su mente tatareaba las canciones navideñas, ella no les iba a decir.

De repente vio que todos se hicieron pareja. Diana bailaba con Aquaman, Flash y Lanterna Verde estaban jugando por que Hal ya estaba pasado de copas... Oliver y Dinah estaban bailando igual que Hawkgirl y Hawkman. J'onn nada más miraba tratando de entender. Lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y luego empezó una canción que Batwoman reconoció. La canción era la que había bailado con Clark hace dos años, ese ano había sido importante porque había conocido a Superman unos meses después.

Superman miraba como bailaban los demás. El reconoció la canción por la que había bailado con Brianna, hace dos años. Se sentía raro escuchando la canción As Time Goes By por Frank Sinatra. Giro la mirada y vio a Batwoman parada allí, la silenciosa Caballera De La Noche de la Ciudad Gótica. La había conocido unos meses después de la fiesta que había ido. No pudo saber quién era pero ella había echo muy bien su tarea poniéndole plomo a su máscara. Camino hacia ella no parando hasta que estuviera al lado.

-? Disfrutando la fiesta?- le pregunto.

-Muy chistoso, Superman.- le contestó.

-Vamos es tu día libre, deberías divertirte.- Superman le dijo, pudo darse cuenta que levanto una ceja sin haberla visto.

-No hago la diversión.- ella le gruño.

-Ohh, vean eso.- Flash dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Superman vio que apuntaba hacia arriba él y Batwoman giraron la mirada hacia arriba y lo vieron.

-Me voy- ella dijo.

-Vamos Bats, no puedes romper tradición.- Diana le dijo y Batwoman le dio una mirada penetrante que casi le salían cuchillos por ellos. Pero la Mujer Maravilla no bajo la mirada. Superman trataba de no ponerse rojizo, reprochachandoze así mismo como no había visto el muérdago arriba de ellos.

-! Está bien, apúrate!- Batwoman le dijo tratando de terminar con esto. Superman la vio sorprendido, ella lo agarro dándole un beso que no era bonito. No cambio que había pasión allí. A los otros les causaba gracia. Batwoman lo dejo ir y se movió hacia el zeta-tubo. Superman se quedó allí sintiéndose raro. Los dos ignoraban que el corazón de Batwoman había acelerado igual que el de él.

 **$LINE BREK, LINE BREAK$**

3

Habían sido ocho años desde ese primer beso bajo el muérdago y todo había cambiado para Brianna y Clark. Por una ya sabían sus identidades secretas. Pero había algo también diferente.

Brianna estaba aburrida. Ella debería de parar teniendo estas fiestas. Bueno trato de parar per Alfred insistió que debería mantener su imagen Bueno su multimillonaria, mujer de negocios y filántropa no lo demás que había sido eso ya había cambiado muchos anoas antes. Tenía que continuar siendo la Princesa de la Ciudad Gótica aunque ese título se le había dedo a su niña de seis ano.

-Cuando hagamos robots en el espacio, podemos hablarlo durante los meses festivos.- Luthor le decía con una sonrisa y le agarro la mano. Brianna se dio cuenta que su hija se había acercado mas con ella. Pero Luthor se acercaba antes de que se hiciera hasta atrás.

-? Papi, que te detuvo?- Rachel dijo hacia el hombre parado detrás de Luthor.

-Perdón.- Luthor escucho y giro hacia el hombre con los lentes grandes y el traje negro. El todavía no podía creer que Brianna se pudo casar con alguien así. Pero hace tres años se casaron y dos años antes Brianna había adoptado a la mocosa.

-Señor Kent, le estaba comentado a su esposa sobre hacernos socios y hablar sobre ello en las festividades, usted entiende.- Luthor le dido. Clark miro a Brianna y pudo ver su disgusto en su cara.

-No pienso que sea posible, Señor Luthor.- Clark le dijo.

-Y porque.- Luthor demando en un tono que Clark trato de no golpearlo en la cara, y sabía que no era el único su esposa e hija también lo quería hacer.

-Nos vamos ir a la casa de mis padres para la Navidad.- Clark le dijo y no era exactamente una mentira. Martha y Jonathan Kent iban a estar en las festividades en la Mansión. Pero Luthor no sabía eso.

-Oh que pena.- Luthor le dijo. –Fue un placer hablar contigo Brianna y Clark.- dijo sin ver a Rachel.

-Ah, que desgracia estaba deseando por las juntas.- Brianna dijo, Rachel y Clark podían entender el sarcasmo.

-Estaba hablando con Lois.- Clark le dijo a Brianna y el vio la tensión. Algo que Clark entendió cuando se casó con Brianna, ella creía que él, le iba pedir matrimonial a Lois. No que ella le ayudo cuando fue a una fiesta con un dios gracias a su mejor amiga antes de que se casaran.

-Ohh.- Rachel dijo con una sonrisa y los dos miraron arriba viendo el muérdago allí.

-Siempre terminamos aquí.- Brianna le dijo.

-No me estoy quejando.-Clark le dijo y ella le hizo cara aficionadamente.

-Bueno es tradición.- Brianna le dijo.

-Lo es.- Él dijo antes de bajar la cabeza y la beso con aplausos y awes de las personas alrededor, no que les pusieron alrededor.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Nota: **Esta es el fin del one-shot. Espero que les guste, y review y díganme si les gusto y si debo traducir las otras historias.**


End file.
